


Conflict of Interest

by firebirdfauchelevant



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Psych Ward, and this au gives me life, everybody loves adrienne: the musical, i love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebirdfauchelevant/pseuds/firebirdfauchelevant
Summary: Sweet, soft Adrienne never said a bad word about anyone or anything, and relied greatly on the strength of God. She was lovely and everybody's favourite patient. And whenever a fight broke out in the ward, or a sombre night fell, or a joyous day came, all it took was for her to make the slightest of noises to have nurse Lafayette come running.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lafayette is a nurse. Adrienne, Alex, and Thomas are patients. There's nothing of quality to this, it's just my fave couple in my fave AU.

There was always so much yelling with Alexander and Thomas.

Individually, they were lovely people. They both had bright ideas and she enjoyed their company, but whenever they were in the same room, she found herself on edge, waiting for something to happen. She watched them, worried, finding merit in both of their arguments, fiddling with the hem of her baby pink blouse. She flipped her dark hair over her shoulder, before bringing her thumbnail to her teeth and chewing anxiously. 

She didn't even know what they were fighting about anymore. She'd found herself too nervous to keep up, only focused on the yelling, the heat - frozen in her spot, she clung to the wooden rosary bracelet on her left wrist, watching them fling insults at each other like it was the French Open. Alexander struck him first.

He dived on top of Thomas, ready to knock him down, but Thomas was more than prepared. Nobody came in to pull them off each other - they'd done this before, not really meaning to hurt each other, but this time was different. A few patients yelled, one laughed - probably George - but the flying limbs and angry growls all came to a grinding halt when she whimpered.

There was something so childlike, so innocent about it. So gut-wrenchingly pure that both men immediately detangled themselves from one another to find the source of the noise. Thomas would swear years later over coffee that he thought nurse Burr's daughter had snuck into the lounge room again. Out of nowhere, the day nurse that everybody seemed to have a crush on had powered into the room, his eyes immediately falling on the tiny, trembling Frenchwoman.

He would call for somebody else to scald the boys as he wrapped an arm around Adrienne and lead her from the room, finding a place in the garden to calm her down. He would rub her back, her arm. Her knee. She would look at him through misty eyes and smile appreciatively. Maybe even giggle softly.

And during the night, he would find her before she went to bed, or as she woke up to get some water, they would talk in hushed tones, fingers brushing together until they were palm to palm. And during the days when nobody would fight, she would smile and him and he would make her laugh.

Perhaps it was never about Alexander and Thomas at all. Perhaps he was always wary, always ready. Perhaps it was a conflict of interest, but when he couldn't help himself. He had poor impulse control and she was decadent, from the day she walked into the hospital right through until the day she met her maker. She'd heard him calling the day she admitted herself - "God can only do so much. 'E 'as lead me 'ere to be well." - and heard him that morning, too. But she was always beautiful to him, because she was kind and honest. 

But it was not their last day together, not now. Today she was released. He helped her to the car her mother had sent, smiling down at her. It was bittersweet. The whole day had been - it had seen the only argument Alexander and Thomas ever had that made her laugh ("I get the last hug, because I'm her best friend." "Fuck you, Jefferson. I'm her favourite." "Girls, girls, you are boz pretty.") and now, as he lifted her trunk into the car, she caught his arm. 

"I will miss you, Monsieur. I liked speaking French wiz you."

He smiled, handing her back her phone. She grinned and took it. "If you go through your contacts..." he started, his accent significantly thinner than hers, "You might find a new number. You know what time I finish. May I see you for dinner?"

"Oui." She blushed, giggling. "Merci for all of your 'elp."

"You did it, really, dear heart. I just watched. I'll see you tonight?"

She coyly smiled at him, nodding to her car door. It was the one furthest from the window, he failed to note, and he crossed behind the car to open it. She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I will see you later."


End file.
